


Sangue

by NoMore_17



Series: Dreams [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cj Windfall, Dreams and Nightmares, Forse un giorno avrà senso, Italiano, Le Anime lo sanno, Opera originale, Raccontare un sogno, Racconto, SoulsKnow, sogni
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-11-01 23:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20551439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoMore_17/pseuds/NoMore_17
Summary: Forse è questa la cosa peggiore dei sogni. Non senti gli odori.È peggiore perfino della scarsa illuminazione, di quel grigio sfocato degno della peggiore tv in bianco e nero degli anni settanta.È strano come nei sogni si accettino siffatte assurdità come se fossero del tutto normali.





	Sangue

**Author's Note:**

> All'inizio è stato solo un modo per tenere traccia di quello che sogno. O quanto meno della sua assurdità. Ma forse c'è uno schema, chi può dirlo...  
Forse sono briciole che, come Pollicino, mi porteranno da un'altra parte.  
Forse è il modo che la mia coscienza ha trovato per comunicare con il mio io senziente.  
Forse la mia Anima scalpita per andare da qualche parte.
> 
> O forse sono solo impulsi elettrici che si liberano nel sonno.

Non sento alcun odore.  
Forse è questa la cosa peggiore dei sogni. Non senti gli odori.  
È peggiore perfino della scarsa illuminazione, di quel grigio sfocato degno della peggiore tv in bianco e nero degli anni settanta.  
Sono in un letto di ospedale, una barella forse. C'è un materassino in similpelle grigio scuro. È largo. E pure lungo. Troppo largo per una barella. Magari è solo un lettino da estetista. E questo non è affatto un ospedale.  
C'è del tessuto non tessuto. Come in un centro estetico, una SPA forse. Il mio cervello rievoca l'EHC. Una memoria vera, ci sono stata davvero all'EHC, ma questa è un'altra storia...  
C'è un dottore.  
Un dottore.  
Che strano.  
Io non chiamo mai dottori i medici. Sono medici, non dottori. Una differenza che mi hanno inculcato fin da bambina.  
Eppure qui c'è proprio un dottore. La mia coscienza lo chiama così.  
È basso. Parecchio. Me lo trovo quasi alla mia altezza da sdraiata. Ha un camice bianco. Per questo è un dottore. Il camice è aperto, e lui è anziano. Capelli bianchi. Viso rugoso.  
So che deve attaccarmi una flebo. Non so perché lo so, certe cose nei sogni le sai e basta. Si guarda intorno. Cerca qualcosa.  
Aspetto di sentire un ago nel braccio destro. Non lo guardo il braccio. Aspetto.  
Una parte della mia coscienza sorvola il posto. O il tempo, chissà. Questa cosa non è mai chiara nei sogni. È sempre come se guardassi tutto dall'alto, me compresa. E il tempo. Il tempo non ha mai molto senso.  
Qualcuno sta preparando il lettino. Puliscono il materassino grigio antracite. Ci sono delle ragazze. Non so come sono vestite. Non so nemmeno se siano vestite. Corrono su un pavimento piastrellato, di fretta. Come se fossero in corsa contro qualcosa.  
La sensazione è quella di uno spogliatoio. Docce, SPA, terme romane, chissà. Probabilmente il cervello costruisce un'immagine con tutto quello che ha. La memoria sulla pelle riporta a quando mi preparavano per i fanghi all'EHC. Ancora...  
Giro la testa alla mia destra. C'è un arco. Aperto su una specie di tunnel illuminato. Atmosfera surreale tra Star Trek e Stargate. Luce, tanta. Led, toni del blu.  
Davanti a me c'è come una scultura in plastica trasparente. Si sta riempiendo di sangue che si muove al suo interno. È come una statua egizia nello stile. Supina, la testa non si vede. È all'interno di una parete, di una specie di antro. Una macchina per la risonanza magnetica è l'immagine che il mio cervello produce.  
Accanto a me il dottore è seccato. Tira su il tubicino della mia flebo, lo tiene con due dita. Non porta a niente. Si chiede chi non abbia fatto bene il suo lavoro, il tono è aspro.  
Che strano, non ho sentito l'ago nel braccio, ma è così che funzionano i sogni. Certe cose semplicemente le dai per scontate. Continuo a non guardarlo il mio braccio, però. Chissà perché. Non ho paura certo degli aghi.  
Non c'è una flebo, non c'è una qualche sacca appesa, niente. Il dottore collega quello che sembra il deflussore attaccato al mio braccio ad altri tubi che giacciono disordinati intorno a me. E il mio sangue raggiunge il sarcofago.  
Sarcofago.  
Strana scelta di parole. Non è un sarcofago, è una scultura. No è un contenitore.  
È complicato.  
Capisco adesso perché il mio cervello si è incartato sulla definizione. Sarcofago per evocare lo stile egizio. Scultura per evocarne le fattezze, tra Ramsete II e la statuetta degli Oscar. Contenitore perché è come una bottiglia in plastica a forma di statua. E raccoglie il mio sangue. Tutto normale.  
Si riempie, veloce. Si muove anche, e con lui il sangue al suo interno. Onde rosse si infrangono contro le sue pareti.  
Mi fermo a pensare che ci deve essere del sangue sul pavimento, deve essere colato dappertutto prima che venisse reindirizzato nella scultura... Contenitore... Sarcofago...  
Faccio un balzo in avanti nel tempo. È un batter d'occhio. Il tempo e lo spazio paiono confondersi. Perché è così nei sogni: ti muovi nel tempo come ti muovi nello spazio.  
Mi vedo, come se guardassi da un punto sopra la mia spalla sinistra.  
Sto piangendo. Ho la sensazione di essere disperata.  
Ho paura. O è quella che credo sia paura. Non ho la percezione di alcunché di fisico. Niente cuore accelerato, sudorazione, fiato corto... niente. Il mio cervello, però, sa che è paura.  
Vogliono mettermi una protesi alle gambe. Non so chi l'abbia deciso. Nei sogni ogni memoria è costruita. Sai che una certa cosa è successa, la vivi come un ricordo, una memoria... qualcosa che però non hai vissuto.  
E così so che stanno per operarmi. Senza una visita, senza un consulto, una diagnosi.  
So che il pianto si fa disperato. Non mi serve una protesi, lo so.  
Il mio cervello si sofferma su dettagli tecnici. Titanio. Cicatrice. Punti di sutura.  
Mi rilasso al pensiero che forse non è necessaria un'operazione completa, ma solo un aggiustamento. Una specie di registrazione degli arti. Non è un pensiero mio. Una infinitesima frazione di secondo ci mette quest'idea ad entrarmi in testa. Con la voce di mia madre. Ma è troppo breve, quasi non la trattengo.  
Gli occhi di mia madre però sono lì, mi fissano dai piedi del lettino. Indecifrabili. Immobili.  
Immobili... Un angolo remoto della mia coscienza prende nota del fatto che sono immobile anch'io. Supina e immobile. Come è possibile che sia così agitata eppure completamente inerte?  
Funziona così nei sogni. Le percezioni fisiche sono quelle reali. Evidentemente è questa la posizione in cui sto dormendo.  
Il dottore torna. È sempre lui? Non lo so. È diverso.  
Finalmente sento la mia voce: "Non voglio farmi operare." C'è qualcosa sul mio viso, oltre le lacrime. Una mascherina forse, o delle cannule. Chissà.  
La risposta del dottore è calma, pacata. "E perché mai?"  
Il sorriso è profondo e lui è più alto.  
Mi alzo. Non sono più collegata al sarcofago... Contenitore... La scultura è piena del mio sangue. Decine e decine di litri.  
Non è possibile. Nemmeno lontanamente verosimile. Un essere umano come me non ha più di quattro litri e mezzo di sangue nel suo organismo. Dovrei saperlo, anche se sono addormentata.  
È strano come nei sogni si accettino siffatte assurdità come se fossero del tutto normali. Tutto ciò su cui la mia mente si sofferma è che non mi gira la testa. L'unica anomalia che il mio cervello registra è la mancanza di un capogiro, di un qualche un segno di debolezza dopo tutto il sangue che ho perso.  
Un pensiero attraversa la mia coscienza. Veloce. È come fatto di pixel. Dura solo un momento, ma lo catturo: volevano il mio sangue.  
Ma chi? E perché?  
Il dottore è ancora accanto a me. Mi tiene la mano, ma con l'avambraccio alzato, come quando sei sottobraccio di qualcuno.  
Perché mai ha detto.. Forse non intendeva perché mai hai paura. Forse intendeva perché mai qualcuno dovrebbe operarti.  
Deve essere così. Perché con la mano ancora nella sua esco da questo sogno.  
È sempre così nei sogni. Qualcuno viene a salvarti.  
Per questo sono sogni.

Il mio sangue, però, è rimasto lì.

**Author's Note:**

> Ho deciso di raccontare un sogno. Ne seguiranno altri ed altri ancora.  
E forse un giorno tutto questo avrà un senso...


End file.
